One Piece: A Minks Choice
by SkyRune
Summary: The world is an easy place to live in. Granted, the last one I lived in didn't have; Giant Sea Monsters, weather so spontaneous it makes emotional teenagers seem dull, and the Government is actively trying to kill you. But what do I know, I'm just a Mink trying to live my second life. (Self-Insert)
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Silver Queen's "Dreaming of Sunshine" and Cross-Brain's (Xomniac, Hornet, and Patient ) "This Bites!"

I own Nothing. Cover art belongs to luigiix deviantart

* * *

The Choice Arc: Prolouge

* * *

Always go with the choice that scares you the most because that's the one that is going to help you grow. -Caroline Myss

* * *

 _'When does a stereotype become a cliche or vice versa?_ ' was the second thing that came into my mind as I stared into what i can only assume to be a white abyss surrounding me. the first was my voice screaming at what had just accord to myself out of fear several minutes ago or so I believe. I'm dead.

Well, when you decide to take a trip halfway across the world, your plane decides to have mechanical problems and crash into the middle of the ocean, it tends to make oneself act...irrational to any and all situations.

So, here I am sitting on what I presume to be the ground and wait for whatever is to come.

.

.

.

And still waiting.

.

.

.

' _Someone really should put a clock in here or something. Whats the point of an empty area when someones already dead?'_

" **Well when you decide to barge in here without any warning, it catches the host in a peculiar predicament as to what to do next.** "

A voice spoke, couldn't tell if it was male or female, from behind me. Slowly turning myself around to get a look at who it was, took a lot more effort than I thought it would. my whole body just feels numb and heavy too I finally manage to turn myself in the direction of the voice, what I was not expecting was to see a transparent shade of a human. It looked like a shadow with no details to describe itself other than a faint smile etching across its head.

" **Huhuhu...Are you just going to lay about on the floor or do I need to actually pick up? Honestly, making me do more work than necessary**."

The Shade begins to walk over towards me when it finally occurs to me that its growing bigger with each step. After a mere few steps, the size of the shade was comparable to that of a house from my perspective. I began panicking when I saw It reached out its left hand and grabbed my whole body within its palm. I don't feel the shades grasping me, let alone which part of my body it's grabbing me.

' _P-PUT ME DOWN!? PUT ME DOWN!? WHAT HAVE-!'_

When I tried to scream, I didn't hear my voice. I could only hear my thoughts bouncing around the blank abyss surrounding us like an echo.

The Shade had just kept smiling at me as it moved me in front of its face. " **Not that I care of your little mental break down after losing your body, even if it is amusing, but can you pick up the pace so we can move on.** " Feeling the slight urge to punch this now certifiable bastard, I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths...when I noticed that I couldn't even feel myself taking air into my lungs.

When I tried looking at my body, all I got was my perception of the world rotating forwards from staring at the smiling Shade to its dark translucent hand. Feeling nauseous at having the world turn around on me, literally, I straighten myself back to my previous position before I stuttered my next question. ' _W-what am I?_ '

" **Right now, you're an annoyance that I have to take care of but you didn't ask for my opinion. So to put it in simple terms, You are a Soul; a ball of light that has the memories of your previous existence. Although you're not supposed to have any self-awareness when you come here yet it does tend to happen every so often** " the Shades smile drops into a frown for just a moment before reverting back.

' _And w-where is h-here?_ '

Lifting its right hand into my range of view, the Shade moves its pointed finger skyward and shakes it side to side as if chastising a child. " **That's for me to know and for you to remain ignorant. So, let's move on to the main purpose of you being here; Sorting arrangements.** "

If I had a face, anyone could tell that it was contorted to disbelief. Either this Shade could read it or feel it, it held its right hand up in a surrendering fashion while muttering " **...easier without awareness."**

' _What exactly are you implying by Sorting Arrangements?_ '

" **...A type of Reincarnation. That's all you really need to know.** " it said as the shade lowered its body to the ground into a lotus position. it moved its hand that is was on further in front of it so I could now see its entire body. Now free of me, the Shade waved its hand towards the ground and three beige boxes appeared out of nowhere. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole 'Reincarnation' thing before questioning the laws of physics.

" **Now, since you are one of the unfortunate souls of having to deal with self-awareness, you have the choice of deciding where to go. Each box represents a world that is currently available to you. Pick one of them."**

Looking at the now 'mystery' boxes, they looked exactly the same; beige color wrapping paper, a black ribbon tied into a bow on top and with numbers labeling them 1-3 from left to right. I just stared at all of them before looking at my choice.

' _...Number One._ '

The Shade moved the other boxes behind its body and removed the ribbon of my choice. there wasn't any flashing lights or confetti that said I chose the grand prize and there wasn't any vile smoke or daunting music to suggest eternal damnation. All that came out was a puff of air and the Shade put its hand into the box.

Fishing around, neither of us spoke which gave me some time to sort out my thoughts on whats happening to me. Yesterday I was packing my suitcase to go on a trip with my...family? No that doesn't sound right. Friends maybe? I...I don't remember.

' _Why can't I remember anything? What did you do to me!?_ '

Shade stop rummaging for a second before pulling a folder that appeared normal sized when it held it. Only when the folder was opened was my question answered.

" **Your dead, you no longer have a connection to your old world now. Though you can remember past experiences, the people you've once connected and bounded to have no place in the next. Call it cruel if you want, it spares you the pain of never seeing your loved ones again.** " It said in a dead tone at having to answer such an obvious question. Silence returned to the both of them with the exception of Shade moving one page to the next. After what felt like an hour, the folder snapped shut causing the sound to bounce around, catching my attention.

Looking forward once again, I could see five pieces of paper floating in front of me. Each one had a different picture on it; A paintbrush, a Viking helmet, A pawprint, a pair of human arms and legs and finally a fish. the pictures were black and white, only showing the barest detail to explain what the are.

' _And what are these suppose to be?_ '

" **These pictures represent the different races that inhabit the world you chose previously. Unfortunately for you, the choice of being human is no longer optional. So choose one.** "

' _What do mean I can't be human!?_ ' I screamed as loud as I could. the mere thought was already ridiculous and now I can't even be myself.

Shade moved its hand to pinch the bridge of its nose out of irritation for having to deal with me, but I'm not sorry. I want a reasonable explanation, not someone telling me what to do.

" **You were human in your world, in this one you cant be human. Those are the rules. If you don't like, not my problem. Now choose.** "

' _You're an ass, you know that_ ' I said irritable but all I got in return was a shrug and " **Whatever...** "

Looking back at the pictures, with what little information I had I said my answer. ' _The middle one, the one with the pawprint._ '

With a wave of its hands, the Shade made the other four pictures vanish and the one I choose flew back to it. The Shade grabbed it and placed it in the folder before more pieces of paper appeared. This time instead of pictures there were letters on them. From left to right; NB, EB, SB, WB, PD, and NW.

I waited for to see if the Shade would clarify what these new sets of letters mean but all I received was a hand gesture to choose again.

' _EB..?_ '

The letters vanished once again and the 'EB' flew back into the folder. It pulled out only three this time but were of different colors; Blue, Red, and Black.

" **Each color represents an action to the choices you will encounter. You will pick out one of these three that represent who you are or wish to be.** " Shade spoke as it moved its right hand towards the first color while giving a brief description before moving on to the next.

" **Blue represents Order and Stagnation, a symbol of balance. Red is of Change and Reason, a symbol of the unknown. Finally black represents Individuality and Desire, a symbol of freedom. Choose.** "

So the choice now is to determine my personality? Why not just...ah, I'm dead so its most likely telling to leave my old self behind. Yet is that what I want?

' _...Black._ '

The two colors vanished into thin air but the black one didn't move at all. looking up, I could see that the being in front of me was clutching its face for some reason. " **hu... huhu... HuhuhuHAHAHAHA... So, you won't change yourself for anyone. Not even if it means you could live a better life? HAHAHAHAHA...** " the Shades smile had grown twice as big with each chuckle.

After the laughter finally died down, I spoke my reason. ' _Why would I give up who I am to fit in? I am who I am, why should I change for someone else. If they don't like me, that's their issue._ '

The smile didn't lose any of its mirth as the Shade reached out and grabbed the black paper. Clutching it, the Shade moved it back towards itself. But instead of putting it in the folder, it opened its palm upward and exhaled a breath of air. The black paper turned into a flurry of particles that flew right at me.

I will admit, I tried to cover myself from the sudden display but...no arms.

At least it stopped right in front of me before splitting up into three part; The one to my right began to form into a 3D model of a sheathed blade, to my left was a black crown and floating above was some type of fruit with a single leaf on it.

" **Consider this a parting gift. Once you decided, you will then begin the start of your new life. Just for your own benefit, you won't have any recollection of this place or conversation. Best of luck to you.** "

The Shade said as its body began to evaporate into smoke. when the last trace of it vanished, I was left all alone with these three objects. Looking at each one to see if there was anything that stood out.

' _I guess I'll choose...the Fruit._ '

Once I said that the other two dropped to the ground like water and began moving towards me. When I tried to move away, they shot out of the ground and latch onto me. I began screaming when the puddles started dragging me THROUGH THE FLOOR!

' _AAAHHHHH!_ '

The last thing I saw was countless lights falling all around me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice Arc: Leo Magnus

* * *

Everything feels heavy...I can't feel anything below my neck. I keep hearing this clinking sound above me my head. I trying to open my eyes but they like iron dumbbells pressed against my face. Even when I have the strength to lift them, all I can see is that the room is filled with Darkness.

I don't know if my mind is playing a trick on me, but it feels like the whole room is rocking back and forth in a constant momentum. It not noticeable, just the slightest movement of my back hitting the wall behind me and leaning forward. Yet I keep feeling a burning pain at the center of my back.

krrreeeeeeen!

Something was moving in front of me, don't how far away it is but it's definitely in front of me. There's a little light shining at me but its more than enough to make me wince. How long have I been in here?

"Why do I have to be the one to feed it? Isn't Caleb the one who's assigned to feeding them?"

"He is, but due to last Months little episode, he's still in recovery. Just drop the bread to the floor and kick it over to it if you don't want to go near it. We just need to keep it alive till Saint Jalmack says otherwise."

I'm finally getting enough feeling in my legs to know that whoever kicked what I assume to be bread had hit its target. I think I'm dreaming a scene from one of the books I'm reading. Might as well play along, I'll wake up eventually.

Now finally able to at least make out where I am, I have no idea where to start. The room was bare of everything except for the door which was only a few feet away from where I'm laying on the wall. The floor, walls, and ceiling are made out of a dark red wood with no windows in my general view. On the ground was the bread that was kicked towards me when my mind went blank.

What I thought was my legs couldn't have been mine. My legs were slightly tanned from sunbathing last week and waxed just for my trip. What I'm staring at right now is dark gold limbs with four toes that were wiggling came to a complete stop. staring at them, I move what I assume is my big toe and what I received was the innermost toe was moving at my command. When I moved the limbs together, it felt like they were made of velvet.

I'm starting to freak out a bit when I noticed something moving erratically to my left. Looking down I saw the same dark gold coloring but no other appendages. feeling more dread by the second, I felt something at the base of my spine and the whole stopped moving. I did the only rational thing I could think of.

I screamed my lungs out!

"AHHHH-cough cough cough-AHHHHH-cough cough"

Or I tried, my throat was beyond parched and every breath I took after emphasized that fact.

BANG! BANG!

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Taking however long to keep my wheezing under control and when I did, the banging on the door stopped as well. Slowly opening my eyes, there they were. Two feet with four toes with dark gold fur with no skin showing. The...tail was circling around my waist and I was now paying attention to rest of my body. My stomach was covered in white fur with joined the dark coloring to my sides. When I tried to move my hands, the clinking sound from before was clear.

Tilting my head upwards, I saw that my arms were chained to the wall with another chain attached to what I can now feel is a collar around my neck. Calm down Calm down, there has to be an explanation for this.

* * *

I've spent what felt like hours going through my head for a reasonable explanation. I came up with nothing. I tried looking through my memories but all I remember was getting on a plane and reading a book. I worked out that I must have fallen asleep but that doesn't explain how I got here or why my body looks like this.

grrrooowwwl

Seeing as my stomach was making more noise than myself, I looked at the loaf of bread that lay on the ground a foot away. moving my foot, I was able to at least touch it before I accidentally pushed it further away. An interesting note, I'm a lot shorter than I once was.

Not only is my body covered in fur but I'm positive that my body shrunk; Legs, arms, chest, you name it. Even my hair is a different color. I won't even bring up my brain shutting down when I felt what happened to my ears. Short summary, they are now triangular on top of my head poking through my now long dark brown hair.

Moving further off the wall until the chains cuffing my wrist came to a stop, I stretched out my leg once more to grab the loaf. Now I was able to touch the top part of the morsel, I slowly twisted my foot to move the bread closer to me. Its tiring and my whole body was aching before I got the whole loaf back to where I was sitting.

Collapsing to the ground, I laid my back against the wall.

"AHH!"

That proved to be a mistake. A searing pain shot through my back like thousands of needles digging into my body. getting off the wall, my arms still hanging above me as I leaned forward as far as I could. When the pain had begun to subside I turned my head slowly to see what happened. My back had the same dark gold fur with brown spots appearing on my shoulders. Looking further, I saw the only inconsistency in my body. The top that I'm wearing had opened up in the back to show a large white circle, three triangles near my shoulder blades and another hidden below my strap.

"A...brand mark?"

I said out loud at this new information. Why do I have a brand on my back? Where the hell am I!?

krrreeeeeeen!

The door opened in front of me, a woman of dark skin with short black hair with the same collar as me walked in with a large bucket, a lit candlestick, and a satchel. The door was then slammed shut as she entered. The light from the candle kept flickering from her shallow breathing. I couldn't see her face from where I was.

She made a slow walk over to where I was before putting the bucket down on the floor. Tilting my head, I could see that there was a liquid inside. Water maybe? The woman stopped moving when I turned my head towards her. She was a lot older than I first thought, like in her sixties maybe.

"...Are you alright?" she said as she began to open her satchel slowly. I kept staring at her unloading bottles of something before looking at the bucket. My throat was still dry from my previous screaming.

"...Water."

"Water? Oh, hold on."

She kept digging into her satchel before pulling out a small cup from the bottom. She then dunked it into the bucket before bringing it to my mouth. Though it was lukewarm and most of it kept spilling onto my chin, I was able to drink what I could. She did this several times before looking at the loaf of bread beside me. Picking it up, she ripped a few pieces off before putting them in front of my mouth.

I opened my mouth for her to put the pieces in. The taste was that of stale rye bread and nuts. It was hard trying to chew what I now assume to be a rock before swallowing. there was still 3/4ths of bread left when my jaw ached and I refused to eat any more. Seeing this, the woman put the bread down and pulled out a rag. She put it in the water to soak it in before opening one of the bottles. It smelled like lavender and sage.

"Where am I?"

At my question, the woman hesitated before moving closer to putting the rag and shampoo(?) on my arm. She didn't say anything as she kept washing portions of my body. Minutes passed before she moved onto my other arm and legs. When she was about to get my back, was when she spoke.

"Saint Jalmack had decided that he wanted to visit the Blues with the Heavenly Tribute. The East Blue is currently the last ocean before we return to Mariejois." She said all of that while looking like she was eating glass shards. East Blue, where have I heard that from?

The woman pulled out a thick piece of wood with unique indents before putting it in front of my face. I looked at it before turning to her for some clarification. "Bite into it" was all she said. Opening my mouth once more, she slid the piece in as my teeth (fangs?) held it there. she opened another bottle and poured it on to my back. That's when I felt a whole new world of pain.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

I swear my fangs are biting straight through this piece of wood cause it's not helping at all. The area on my back where the brand was felt like someone had set it on fire and stinging sensation came back in full force. My vision was beginning to blur with tears as I tried to think of anything to pass this pain. What felt like hours for me turned out to only be minutes. My mind was blank from the pain as the woman tried to remove the block of wood from my mouth.

She put everything back in her satchel before getting up off the floor. I couldn't see her face but what she said sounded almost sincere.

"I apologize for the rough treatment. Its painful in the beginning but the pain should ease in a few hours. Soon you shouldn't feel it...unless Saint Jalmack decides to rebrand you again. I'll be back tomorrow." She gave a bow, not like I could see, and went back to the door. I passed out as the door opened and slammed shut.

* * *

Two weeks.

I have been chained in this room for two weeks since I last woke up. Harriet, the woman who was assigned to groom my fur at the orders of Saint Jalmack, is the true saint as far as I am concerned. She was right about my pain easing up with that concoction she had. I was left alone in this room until Harriet came to do her task. She would answer any and every question that I could think; what am I, who am I, how long have I been here, and why am I here?

Harriet answered the first question easily. I am a Mink: A race of humanoids with animal characteristics. She told me that I am a Leopard Mink. She didn't know my name, all she heard when anyone referred to me was; Mink, Cat, and It. As to how long and why I am here, I don't believe I could explain how much disbelief showed on my face at her answer.

" _As far I know, you were purchased at Sabaody Archipelago when you were six years old. It should be about three years now. What Saint Jalmak intends to do with, I don't know._ "

I was speechless at the time. I'm nine years old and have been a slave for three of them. This doesn't make any sense. I'm far older than nine by a good decade and a half. And Sabaody Archipelago, another term I know but can't recall from where. When I asked Harriet what Sabody and East Blue were, she looked at me with eyes full of remorse.

She explained how the world was made up of six seas; The four Cardinal Blue Seas (North, East, South, and West) and the Grand Line (Paradise and the New World). She couldn't go into detail about each of them since she was only allowed to ' _Groom_ ' me for thirty minutes a day but I have enough to go off of.

This world sounds like the manga 'One Piece' from my world. Is that even possible? My body would explain one thing. Not how I got here but enough to prove that I'm not in my world anymore. That's a topic for another time.

Harriet came earlier this morning, she had to bring in a trolley full of lotions and perfumes. There were enough to make me nauseous from the smell even without the heightened sense of smell. She did the daily activity of applying them to me only this time making my head spin having them so close.

"Whatever happens, you must stay calm. Do not utter a sound, no matter what." Harriet whispered into my ear I can feel the fear in each word. I gave her a slight nod, not understanding whats going on. She went to the door and gave a swift knock. The next thing I knew, men in black suits and white uniforms were filling into the room as Stella stayed by the door.

The men in the uniform pushed me to the ground and held several guns directly to my head. I could see that they were wearing; dark blue pants, a white short-sleeved accompanied with a blue ascot and a sailors cap with 'Marine' sewn in the front. The other men wearing black suits who began unlocking the chains from the wall must be from the World Government.

Something must be going on to have all of this personnel to escort me. Even when they unlatched me from the wall, the Marines didn't move their guns. Instead, the moved them closer till the muzzle pressed against my head.

"Get up." One of the WG men said. I tried but after so long not using my legs, it would take some effort. Apparently, after trying for five seconds, the man holding my collar got impatient and yanked me off the floor and began walking out.

I was struggling just to catch my footing. Whenever I did, he would yank at my chain for ' _moving to slow_ ' and I would fall to the ground and be dragged some more. It wouldn't be until the sixth hallway that I got onto my feet and was able to maintain the current pace. I was unable to see where I have been but got a good look at the decor.

The entire floor was carpeted in a scarlet color with gold line designs in the shape of a lion. The walls were of the same as my room except for a lot cleaner and with gas lamps every ten feet of each other. The ceiling was white with the same gold lion design. Every so often there was a snail next to a lamp watching us. We then came to a set of stairs leading up. Climbing the stairs was excruciating and murder on my legs, but when we the top step I saw daylight.

The first ray of sunlight was so bright, I had to look away. I almost lost my footing when the WG officer pulled my chain once more to move. My eyes began to adjust and I was finally able to see. The ship I've been on was enormous. It could probably hold up to one or three hundred people easily and that's just the upper deck. The sails catching the wind could be heard over the chatter of some Marines over on the starboard bow I think. Beyond them was blue. Nothing but the color blue for as far as anyone can see.

We were coming up to another staircase which leads to what I believe was a house. The whole thing was of the same redwood as the interior but the wood outside of the ship was a light brown. The door was a twenty feet tall with a symbol on it; five circles connected together by a cross. This was the symbol of the World Government.

The doors opened and I was dragged in to see that the house is just a giant room. A single bed far too big for anyone was positioned at the far end of where were are. On each side were two women chained to the banister. They were both beautiful but they looked dead to the world. There were armored soldiers lining the walls carrying an assortment of weapons. Finally in the center was a long table with only one man eating and a butler holding a small chest in both arms.

This man is wearing a thick white suit adorned with medal-like knobs on the front with a cape stretching well beyond the floor. His face was showed how well he eats from all the chins around the neck. No idea why anyone would put their hair in that particular style, it looks like two spring onions. And to top it off is the rectangular helmet. This man is Saint Jalmack; Celestial Dragon, World Noble, and the man who purchased me.

He wasn't even looking at us as he continues to eat. How he was able to do that something like that, I may not want to know. He just kept eating so we all just stood there. After twenty minutes, Jalmack dropped his utensils on the table and kicked the side of his chair. Because of the length of his cape, I didn't see that there was another person below Jalmack. As he made his way over, I was yanked off the ground and held by the collar.

"Saint Jalmack, It is an honor to be in your presences." the man holding me said as the Marines and WG Officers bowed while Harriet and the slaves prostrated on the floor.

The World Noble didn't even acknowledge the greeting as he cast his gaze at me for a moment. "This the cat that gave you so much trouble getting on my ship? The gulls are afraid of a kitten. Retrieve my iron" Jalmack stated as one of the armored soldiers went out the main door.

I looked around to see why I was brought here till two Marines grabbed each of my arms and slammed me into the ground. One of them grabbed my hair to lift my head forward. Why are they using this much force on a nine-year-old!? I'm not even fighting back.

Jalmack got off his slave and walked towards me. The butler came forward from where he was to a kneeling position next to me in mere seconds. When Jalmack was close enough, the chest opened for the noble to pull out the contents.

What he pulled out was a grapevine but the colors were completely off. I know the shape of a grapevine and that they come in multiple colors but bleach white with black swirls was not one of them. Jalmack passed the fruit to the man who dragged me here. If that is what I think it is, I have to get away.

I began to struggle but the men on top of me prevented any form of movement till the WG Officer was crouching down in front of me with a smile on his face. Before I could do anything, he stuck his hand in my mouth to pry it open before stuffing the fruit in and shutting it.

The taste...I don't know how to describe it be but as liquid mold. I tried to spit it out but that man kept his hand over my mouth, preventing me from throwing up. The taste was getting worse the longer it stayed in my mouth. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I swallowed the fruit. Seeing the deed done, the WG Officer got off the ground as the doors flung open.

I didn't know who it was as I was trying to stop this overwhelming sensation of disgust and fear. It felt like something was grabbing at my heart from within my chest and slowly squeezing it to see how long until it burst. I didn't even have time to calm myself before I felt something pressed into my back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed at the now burning object pressed into my back. I screamed and screamed but the pain didn't stop. I couldn't see anymore as my tears were falling in streams and my screams turned silent. Everything just blacked out from that point.

* * *

When I woke up, I was facing the floor with my back to the ceiling. The burning on my back had gone done but not by much and I just felt exhausted everywhere else. At least that pressure on my heart was gone now.

click clack click clack

I heard someone walking over to me. I don't feel like having company right now, not that I could move or ask them to leave. When the clicking stopped, the room became silent. I thought I was hearing things till I felt something cold press onto my back. That felt nice.

"-ry."

I turned my head slightly to see Harriet kneeling beside me with a bucket of water and an unopened bottle of something. Her lips were trembling, her hands shaking and coated red. I didn't need to turn my head to know my back must look worse than it feels.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She just kept apologizing with her head down to stare at her blood covered hands. I don't know why she wasn't the one who put the burning brand on my back. When I tried to move my arm to comfort her, both of my arms were shackled back into restraints but they were both in front of me on the ground.

krrreeeeeeen!

The door opened and a Marine soldier came and dragged Harriet out of the room. The silence returned but that wasn't anything new. I might as well get some sleep. Maybe the pain and this exhaustion will be gone.

* * *

I was half right.

The pain in my back was gone but the feeling of tiredness was still present. I was able to at least sit up and could now see my hands weren't attached to the ground but in handcuffs. they were just bracers connected to a foot of chain links.

Looking around the bare room that came to be my cage was an envelope. Using a little strength in my legs, I moved over to it. It was blank. Turning it over and opening it, there was a single letter and two keys. Unfolding the letter to see what it said.

 _By the time you read this letter, we will have docked at the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. Use these keys to unlock your collar and Sea Stone cuffs. Escape as fast as your legs can carry you. You have until dawn tomorrow before the Celestial Dragon returns to set sail for Mariejois._

 _I learned what that monster was going to do. I thought it was strange to bring you along but he didn't care. He waited until your fur was of a certain quality before presenting it to the Roswald families only daughter. That fruit was just a whim to see if it was anything powerful. From his expression, he wasn't pleased with the result as nothing happened._

 _I...I've had to watch countless others be branded before, but the number of times that Jalmack claims to have done to you. It's no wonder you choose to forget your past. If there is any kindness left in the world, may this one act save an innocent soul. May the wind carry you to tomorrow._

 _Farewell, Yuna_

 _Harriet T._

My hands are shaking at the contents of this letter. The fact that I was brought to be someone's scarf. The fact that had endured countless brandings made me sick as my back began to ache again. Or that I was forced to eat a Devil Fruit against my will. But what really got to was the last part. Yuna...she called me by a name.

I don't when but tears were filling my vision. Whether it's the pain or emotional roller coaster I couldn't tell nor care at the moment.

BOOM!

The sound was loud enough to shake the room as well as me back to reality. Putting the letter in one of my pockets and picking up both keys off the floor, I looked for the one that would unlock the handcuffs first. The keyhole was located at the bottom of my wrists. Inserting the first key that matched in color, I turned it.

Click!

My left wrist was now bare while the cuff was dangling on my right. removing the key, I did the same thing until the cuffs were on the ground. I felt something warm in my chest as the exhaustion moments ago just vanished. So that's what Sea Prism Stone feels like, not something to get used to.

Picking up the next key made me extremely nervous. If this isn't the right key for my collar, I'll die. But if I escape without removing the collar, it'll blow up and I die. Yet if I stay I'm dead. So, I'll I have left is what little faith I've put in Harriet that this is the right key.

BOOM!

That was all the incentive I needed to put the key in the tumbler and closed my eyes to pray.

.

.

.

Click!

CLANG!

Feeling the weight lift from my neck and the collar hitting the floor. Opened my eyes to see if I was dreaming. The giant metal ring layed there on the floor along with the Sea Stone cuffs. Moving my hands towards my neck, I felt nothing but fur.

"Okay...Okay, I can do this. I just have to get through the door, navigate my way through the hallways, avoid the Marines and Transponder Snails, get off the ship and the Island. Simple."

.

.

.

"I so do not have any luck."

I sighed out loud as I looked at the door as the only escape route that I can take. walking slowly towards it, I checked to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't. There wasn't anything in the room that I could use to pick the lock. All I had were the clothes on my branded back, handcuffs and an..."I am going to regret this."

I picked up the collar and made sure it was hanging off the doorknob. When I turned the key to lock it back in place, a high pitch ringing sound echoed off the wall before it increased in tempo. Moving to the farthest corner, I crouched into a ball and waited.

 **BOOM!**

I felt the heat and splinter hitting me. Looking up, I saw that where the door once was, there was now nothing more than a huge hole of black smoking wood and red embers. The collar had fallen to the ground with portions of the doorknob attached. Walking out into the hallway, checking to see if anyone heard.

"...Where's the guard?"

I know that there was a guard outside my door whenever Harriet came. I couldn't hear any steps running to my direction either. Did they all go on shore leave once we docked at the port?

"...No time to figure that out, I've gotta get out of here."

I walk to the end of the hallway before I have to stop for a Snail on the wall. Its eyes were closed so it must be sleeping now. I guess even snails need a break every now and then. Slowly placing my self to the wall of the snail, I slid my way forward before picking up the pace again.

Three intersections, seven snails, and a long hallway later I found the staircase. But not the one I'm looking for as this one was going down. Turning around to retrace my steps, I say Marines walking down the path I took coming this. They were talking to each other, not even noticing the flash of color vanishing as I moved down the staircase.

At the bottom step, there was a small hallway with a single door. Not wasting time, I bolted towards it. Opening and shutting it as quickly and quietly as I could, I pressed an ear to the door to hear if they were coming this way.

"When...et...leave?"

"Nex...stop...alm Belt."

It sounds like they stopped at the top of the stairs. Great, I'm stuck in a different room now. Turning around to see what room I'm in, I...I was dumbstruck. The room must have been taken up the entire hull of the ship. And the only thing in here; Gold. There was gold everywhere; Beris, gold bars, jewelry, and gems. The only place where anyone could move freely was the platform that I'm currently standing on.

"So, this is the Heavenly Tribute? I wonder if this is just the from the East Blue or all of the Blues combined?"

I pondered the thought a moment before shaking my head. Not the time as I'm still on this boat and I could still hear the Marines talking. Wondering what to do next until they left, I guess its a little obvious.

What kind of Devil Fruit have I been cursed with?

Sitting down to get comfortable, I recalled the three types of devil fruit that exist; Logia, Zoan, and Paramecia. Logia is the power to turn into a natural element. Zoan is the ability to transform into an animal. Paramecia have the power to use a word to its fullest extent.

"How exactly do I use it?"

That was the thing in the manga, it never fully explained how people first unlocked it and just went straight to using it. Am I putting to much thought into it? Well, let's see if anything is different from before. Patting myself down showed that nothing physically changed since I woke up in this world. Is it a passive or an active fruit? looking around, I spotted a jewel-encrusted dagger on top of a Beri pile. picking it up, I drew the blade towards my finger.

After nicking my finger to draw a little blood, it proved that it has to be an active power. Feeling frustrated, I drop the dagger to think of anything else when something odd happened. I didn't hear the dagger make a sound from hitting the ground. I looked down only to see that the dagger was gone.

"Huh? Where did it-!"

Trying to find the weapon proved pointless when I saw the oddest thing I've seen. Floating behind me was a yellow translucent square that was rotating clockwise. I don't what is real anymore; the mountains of gold or the floating ghost square.

"Okay, ooookkaay. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out."

Calming my self, the square was still there like it was part of the wall. I turned to face, but it moved to be behind my back. Is this my devil fruit? This little square is my curse. I pinched the bridge of my nose to ease my frustration. Opening my eyes, I now see that the square moved from my back to in front of me. Slowly, I began to move my left hand towards it. It didn't move. When I finally touched it, it rippled like touching a water's surface. It was thin like paper but the back of it felt like I was holding a glass.

I brought it forward to get a closer look. The square still showed the ripples appearing where my thumb is. Why? Flipping it on its side, I saw that where a portion of my thumb was supposed to be was missing!

"AAHH!"

I let go immediately to check my thumb. It was still there. Looking back up, the square was still floating there. The ripples were gone and was now a smooth surface. Moving my right hand to touch it, the ripples appeared once more. Now feeling a little bolder, I pushed my whole hand in.

It felt like I was reaching into water before my hand grasped something hard. I grabbed what felt like a handle before dragging my hand out of the square. When I did, I saw the dagger that I was holding before appeared in hand once more. I went and put the dagger back in the square and when I pulled my hand out, the dagger was gone. I did this several times before taking a seat.

"...so you're a floating treasure box?"

I looked at it before turning to the mountains of gold when my mind came up a messed up but interesting idea.

"Let's see if there are any limitations."

* * *

After a few hours of ' _testing_ ', the room that was once filled to the brim with gold was now as bare as the room I was locked in. With the exception of a few wooden chest and a bronze statue of a portly man holding his hand skyward.

Turns out, there are some limitations. I can't fit anything bigger than the square inside; the example being a treasure chest. But I can make the square a bit bigger if I concentrate hard enough but it makes me feel tired afterward.

I went to the door, and it seems like the Marines have left. Opening the door, I exited the now empty treasure room and walked up the stairs. Not seeing anyone, I began my way to find the exit. Running down the hall and avoiding dead ends I came to the staircase heading up. I ran up those stairs taking two steps at a time.

Once I reached the doors leading to the outside deck, I stopped. Placing my ears on the door I could hear some people but the sound was all muddled out. I only get one shot at this. Taking a deep breath.

"Here we go."

I opened the door and moved out. The sun had set and the moon was rising. I have time but not a lot. Crouching what little wall was left I walked up the last of the stairs to see multiple lights in beyond where I stood. I could hear several people further behind me and one in front. If I can see the lights, then the Goa Kingdom is just beyond the bow.

" **Torii!** "

The yellow square appeared just below my hand as I dove into it and pulled out a single gold Beri. I tossed it to the side of the ship.

Cling! Cling! Cling! Cling!

"Huh?" the Marine looked to where the sound originated from and began walking towards the beri. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop running till I hit the railing, climbed over it and jumped. I could see the pavement coming closer as my hair was flying up from the decent.

Thump!

My knees were shaking for a second before started running to what I could see as a giant wall. And hopefully freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

The Choice Arc: Dawn Island

* * *

In the words of Plato, ' _The city is what it is because its citizens are what the are_.' Those words rang true as I kept running through what I believe to be Edge Town. The whole area was bleak and unappealing. Even when I passed a few people, the way they swad back and forth with the stench of alcohol soaked into their clothes made my fur stand up. Whether they didn't see me or were in a drunken haze, I didn't have the time to wonder.

"Don't stop, keep running. Slow down and they'll catch you. Don't Stop..."

I repeated this mantra over and over to dis wade myself from stopping. If I took a break, that's just more time for someone to see that I wasn't on the ship and to send the Marines and World Government Officers after me. Just the thought of what will happen is more than enough to push the pain in my legs away. Turing into an alley, I reached the first my first task; The Wall. It might not look impressive at first glance but it was enough to give pause.

Towering above even the houses, this grey barrier is the only defense this city has...and the only thing blocking my way.

"Which way? Left or right?"

Unfortunately, I have no idea where the Main gate is supposed to be. For all I know, It could be on the other side of this freaking city. But even if I could get to the gate, it's probably closed for the night. The only other options are climbing over the wall or to look for a staircase leading to the battlements. Climbing is out of the question since I have no upper arm strength and little time to spare. So...staircase for the win.

Going left, I ran past several homes with lights still on. From the brief glimpse I caught; one house was celebrating and dancing around in merriment, another was a couple arguing from the way they were throwing their fist around, and one that was experiencing...' _passion_ ' would be a subtle way of putting it. Does anyone know what a curtain is or do they get excitement out of being caught?

Trying to forget the last set of images and vowing to never play bowling again, in the distance there was a building sticking out adjacent to the Wall. Though it was only a one-story building and barely big enough to accommodate anyone, It is the only building I came across that had actual guards standing in front. They are wearing dark gray coats with police hats and black sunglasses.

Coming to a stop and hiding behind one of the houses on the street, I took this moment to catch my breath. Looking around the corner, the guards are carrying weapons. The guard closer to me is carrying a rifle strapped to his shoulder while the furthest one has a large baton at his waist. Now comes the choice of what to do. Should I fight or move around them to search for the gate?

"...I don't really have a choice, do I. This might be my only chance to escape. Come dawn, I'll be dead regardless of the path I choose."

I moved into a crouching position out onto the street with both my hands placed on the ground and my left knee against my right ankle. Making my breathing as calm and as possible, I learned most of my weight forward and stared at the two guards. I could feel my heart beating as the world began to lose color, only the two guards were visible to me.

And I pushed myself off the ground flying forward.

"...t least we get paid double for tonight- Huh?"

The first guard stopped talking as he heard my footsteps. I ran past him and jumped off the ground as hard as I could and swung my leg at the second guard. I felt my shin make contact as I began to add more force to my leg to knock him to the ground and I cast my right hand back at the guard who managed to draw his rifle.

" **Torii!** " I screamed out loud and the yellow translucent box appeared in my hand and flew out towards the guard. Seeing this attack, the Guardsman raised his gun and fired.

Click!

.

.

"...EH!?" He was expecting the typical ' **BANG!** ' from his gun but instead, found that half of his rifle is missing in the yellow square. "WHAT THE F-!" was all he could get out before he felt the force of my foot crash into his family jewels. His eyes were bulging out through his glasses and let out a silent scream. When I removed my foot, he remained stationary for but a moment before collapsing to the ground with tears falling from his face and letting go of his rifle. Since the other Gaurd went down with only a kick to the head, he was getting back up and unlatched his baton.

Turning back to my opponent, I had to move to the left as he brought the weapon down to where my head was. I was now in a position where the light from the guard house's window showed my appearance to him.

"Ba-Ba-BAKENEKO*!?" He screamed out loud while frozen in disbelief at seeing what I am. I should feel insulted but this little distraction afforded me the time I needed to bring ' **Torii** ' back to me and reached into it to retrieve the rifle it had stolen from the other guard. Which I then brought the muzzle of the rifle directly to the guard's face. The weapon was really big in my hands, but so long as I keep a hand on the stock and another on the trigger than I should pose just enough of a threat.

"Do as I say and we can all get on with our lives. Do you comprehend what I'm asking?" I said slowly while moving into a better position in case the other guard decides to get up. I saw him nod while slowly moving his hands above his head.

"Go over to your friend there and knock him out with your baton."

He complied as he made his way towards the still crying man and whacked him with his weapon. It became silent all around us as I kept looking/hearing for anyone else to approach us. No one was around for the moment.

"Is there anyone else in there?" I quickly pointed to the guard house than back to him. He shook his head rapidly. "Pick him up and get him inside." He blinked at my sudden request and turned to look at me.

 **BANG!**

I let a shot out towards the sky, which apparently was all the incentive that he needed as he lifted the knocked out man off the ground and headed to the guard house. I kept up and once I was inside, I shut the door and moved the wooden plank at the side to keep others from getting inside. Turning around the guard house was twice as big from the outside, which means that there is a way to the battlements. Seeing the guard put his friend on one of the cots, I ran over to him but kept my distance as I didn't know what was in here that could give him an advantage.

"How do I get to the top of the Wall?"

He didn't say anything for a minute before walking over to a bookshelf and pushing it to the side. When it was halfway cleared, I saw the outline of a door and a recessed doorknob. He opened the door which revealed a staircase leading upward. I motioned with my rifle for him to move back to his friend. He did so with an angry look on his face and a glare casting right at me.

"Now, get on your hands and knees with your forehead touching the ground and count to a hundred." As I said that, he got into position and began counting.

"One, two, three, fou-!"

 **BASH!**

THUMP!

That would be the sound of me hitting the guard on the head with the rifle and him crashing into the floor. I waited several seconds to see if he was faking being unconscious with my weapon raised for another strike. When I didn't see so much as a twitch, I let a breath out and lowered the rifle. Now that I have a way up, I need to find anything take I could use. Getting a good look at whats around, there wasn't much. A few cots, the bookshelf with a few books, stacks of paper, feathered quills and ink on a writing desk, a kitchen with a small stove in the corner, and finally a large chest.

Seeing that, I walked over to the chest and opened it up. All that was inside was; a case of ammunition, two rain ponchos, several uniforms, some type of gas mask, and bundles of rope. I took out a uniform to change into, even if it was bland it's still better than the strip of cloth I'm wearing now. I had to cut the shirt so that it wouldn't cover my entire body and make what would be too short for a tall mans build were now long pants for my body. I also stuffed my tail into them, it feels uncomfortable now that its cramped between my legs. I then put the poncho on and lifted the hood up to at least cover a portion of my face, I hadn't the chance to see what my face looked like yet had I? I guess its feline like if what the guard was screaming about is true. I finally took all of the rope before closing the chest.

I removed the rifle from ' **Torii** ' and laid it beside the guard in the cot. It's not that I didn't want a weapon to protect myself, but I wasn't trained to use any type of weapon at all. Yet my main concern is that when the Marines and WG Officers find out that I'm not on the boat, this city will most likely go on lockdown and an investigation will happen in how I escaped. Thinking fast, I ran to the small kitchen and opened cabinets to see some rations and many bottles of sake.

Perfect!

Grabbing the entire case, I walked over to the downed guards and opened a bottle. Pouring the contents over both of them so that their clothes would reek of alcohol in the morning and placed the empty bottle in one of the guards hands. I opened the rest of them and poured the sake into ' **Torii** ' to make it look like they had consumed the entire case before placing the empty bottles around them. Heading over to the door, I unlock the door so that the next guard shift could see them and come to their own conclusion. Will this stop them, I don't believe so but it will give me enough time at the least. Blowing out the lantern, I made my way to the bookshelf.

I had to remove some of the books to the floor and placed the papers, quills, and ink in ' **Torii** ' for future needs as I needed to move the bookshelf back in place. It took about ten minutes before I could only see what little moonlight filling the room through the gap. I shut the door and ran up the stairs. What I thought was going to be wooden stair turned out to be stone cut in a spiral casing. The hallway was curving as I ascended higher within the darkness. It wasn't much of a change as I could still see the stairs and kept a hand on the wall for balance.

I lost count after the four hundredth and fifty eighth step to see how I was. This was incredibly boring but still better than sitting in that room. It would be another few minutes before I came across a door. Placing an ear against it, I waited to hear if anyone was outside.

"...The coast is clear."

I opened the door and paused at what laid before me. A field of ash as big as the city behind me. I clutched my head as if someone took a sledgehammer to it. Pictures were flashing before my eyes.

 _Trash as big as hills._

 _People moving into and out of a great fire._

 _A boy with a black top hat, crying._

That was all I saw before the headache vanished and my eyes widened.

"Grey Terminal...The Purge...Sabo..." I said out loud and I now I remember where and when in the story. Sabo had been shot by a World Noble and was picked up by Dragon later on. So I was stuck on that same boat with the World Noble who shot Sabo. I'm ten to nine years from when ' _One PIece_ ' is actually supposed to start. My thoughts are already jumbled around and I still needed to get out of here. I'll worry about the future when I'm actually safe and away from this Island.

Walking to the edge of the Wall, I looked down to see how far of a drop it was to the ground. The answer; too far for any type of landing. Reaching into ' **Torii** ', I pulled out some rope and tossed it over the edge. I gave it a few pulls to make sure that the rope wouldn't just fall out of ' **Torii** '. I guess I can have it supply me with enough rope to reach the ground. I positioned ' **Torii** ' to be out of view just below the battlement and grabbed the rope. Positioning my legs, I tied the rope around my waist before I leaned forward off the wall with closed eyes.

I felt the wind rushing past me for just a moment before I felt a harsh tug on my waist. Opening my eyes, I could see the gray wall at my feet and sky full of stars. The clarity of the sky was just as breathtaking as to when I first saw the blue ocean. There were stars in all sizes and some were clustered together to form a solid thick line stretching across the sky. I looked all across the sky till I saw how low the moon was and the horizon was changing from black to a dark purple. I'm out of time!

Yanking at the rope, I felt myself being lowered down slowly as I kept looking at the ground to see if there was a stray patrol wondering about. When I got to about halfway was when it all went to hell. The last of the rope came out of ' **Torii** ' and I began to plummet to the ground.

" _GGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!_ "

The wind was now pressing hard into my face as I felt my cheeks inflate. My clothes were fluttering madly and limbs were flailing about. The ground was approaching fast and I see no way to cushion my fall. Well, so this how I'll die; not from guns or blades, not from drowning or fire but from a hundred meter fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

.

.

 **THUMP!**

.

.

"OOOWWWW!"

The pain, oh the pain! Whoever said ' _cats always land on their feet_ ' can go jump in a river with cement shoes for all I care! My arms are stiff as wooden planks and I think I broke something in both my legs. My face is just an inch away from touching a very sharp rock. I don't think I've cried so many times in my previous life than I have in the last two weeks. Either the world has it out for me or I'm a glutton for bodily harm.

Staying in my current position until I can feel my legs again and making sure that nothing is broken, I could see my shadow beginning to stretch. Turning my head, I could see the edge of the sun rising. Times up! Getting to my feet quickly, I made sure to apply pressure on both to see if there were any problems. My legs seemed fine and I made a beeline to the forested mountain.

* * *

 **-o-**

Marinford, the pinnacle of one of the Three powers of the world, stationed where they could maintain order from upcoming pirates. Thousands of soldiers train here constantly under the eyes of Vice Admirals to be deployed at a moments notice. At the center of the crescent-shaped island was a pagoda that houses the current leader and figurehead of the Marines; Sengoku the Buddha. A man who has fought Gol D. Roger and Shiki the Golden Lion on several occasions in his youth now sits in a well lite room overlooking the morning sun as the day was beginning with a cup of tea in hand to wake himself up.

"It's been almost a year now and I'm still waiting for your call," Sengoku whispered to no one as he downed the last of his tea before getting started on reports that were flooding in. Flipping through the first document showed several reports from the North Blue that the Donquixote Family has been moving their operations westward and will arrive near Lvneel Island by the week's end. Not wanting to deal with this particular crew on the anniversary of Rosinante, the Buddha shut the file and gave it to Yagi.

"Baaaa." The goat took the file from his hand and began to chew on it. Opening the next file showed that G-3 had sightings of Red Hair back in Paradise after a year of silence.

 _SMASH!_

His door slammed opened to reveal an old muscular man in a white Vice Admirals uniform. In his hands was a giant bag of rice crackers that he was eating. The rival of the King of Pirates, Hero to the Marines and the annoyance to Sengoku; Monkey D. Garp.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Garp bellowed out a laugh loud enough to shake the building.

"Garp."

"Its always nice to see you, too."

Pinching the bridge of his nose to calm the now rising headache, Sengoku leaned further into his chair knowing that Garp is going to sit in his office all day. Forty years of working in the same base, the Buddha knew he couldn't get Garp to listen to him unless he used brute force. His mentor, Commander in Cheif Kong, couldn't handle the annoyance that is Garp, so what hope did Sengoku have.

"How is everything in the East?"

"Eh, as peaceful as always. Found out that the red hair brat was vacationing there and a few stragglers from Germa but nothing of interest."

Hearing about Red Hair and the mobile country, Sengoku let out a tired groan. Whenever Garp says certain terms (few, little, nothing, etc.), it tends to cause political issues that he has to deal with.

 _Puru puru puru puru_

"If this has anything to do with you, Garp, I'm throwing your carcass at the Red Line." Sengoku stated as he lifted the receiver off the hook on the Transponder Snail.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

 _Puru puru_ KA-LICK!

"Report."

" _Fleet Admiral Sengoku, Sir! This is Commodore Catacombo calling from Leo Magnus which is docked at the Gao Kingdom of the East Blue. We have a situation!_ " the snail was showing the Commodores facial reactions with tears falling. Sengoku cast a glare at glare at Garp who was now silent and sweating profusely. Garp knew something.

"What happened, Commodore?"

" _Sir, As of some t-time last night to seven hu-hundred hours this morning, t-the entire Heavenly Tribute is missing!?_ "

The entire room went silent as both the Fleet Admiral and Vice Admiral stared in utter shock at the snail. Nothing of this nature has ever happened since Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois. The thought alone of attacking a World Government ship protected by Marines would have ensured that it wouldn't happen.

"Explain now"

" _Sir, as per protocol, we escorted the World Noble Saint Jalmack to the Royal family of Gao. I made sure that there were enough personnel to watch the ship for the night. This morning upon our return, I find that my men are in disarray from locating that the ship was attacked from the inside. A...posesion of Saint Jalmack's was also taken. When we tried to explain this to Saint Jalmack, he went into a rage at that moment and began shooting everyone on the ship!? We have the entire city under lockdown; no one is to enter or leave under any circumstances without your consent Fleet Admiral. Your Orders, Sir!_ "

Looking up from the transponder snail, Sengoku cast Garp a look. "Garp, any suggestions as to who did this?" The Buddha gritted out as he tried to calm himself and was failing.

The Hero of the Marines could not look any more uncomfortable with how much sweat was building up around his feet. "N-Nope, no idea. It may have been the red-haired brat but he's already back in the Grand Line from what I know. heh heh heh."

Not letting up his glare, Sengoku went back to the Transponder snail. The snail showed a frightened look as more tears covered its eyes.

"How...much..."

.

.

" _...O-O-One hun-hundred and fo-forty seven bil-bil-billion Beris, s-sir..._ "

 **-o-**

* * *

"Achoo!"

My sneeze could be heard all around this jungle as I continued to make some headway. I was able to get to the edge of Gray Terminal and the In-Between Forrest when I heard the sound of a bell ringing frantically. That had to be some type of ' _emergency_ ' signal that only the citizens knew about.

Climbing over a fallen tree, I could see that there were some footprints on the ground. From the size of them, they look small enough to be either Aces or Luffy's and were heading down the mountain. Must have been a few days ago from how dry the ground is now. Following where the tracks came from, I pulled my hood closer over my head to cover my face as I made my way up.

I would stop every few minutes to look back at where I came from on the off chance that I was being followed. Call it paranoia if you must, but I keep feeling that something is watching me from beyond the tree cover. Closing my eyes and concentrating on hearing whats around me; crickets chirping, the wind blowing against the top of the forest, and rushing water further up ahead of me. The one thing that stood out was the lack of noise from the wildlife.

 _Snap!_

Turning around as fast as possible, ' **Torii** ' appeared in front of me as my hand dove right in and pulled out the jeweled dagger in a reverse grip. It was the only weapon that my current body could wield without any complications. Scanning the area for any sign of movement, my breathing became hitched and my fur was standing straight up off my body at how much tension was in the air.

Not seeing anything, I turned back around to see something big and fuzzy blocking my path. I looked up to see that it was a giant black bear with its claw coming straight at me!?

"GYEAH!"

 **CRASH!**

I jumped back as far as I could but still got hit with a few debris from when the bear pulverized the ground. Dust had filled the area and all I could hear now was the bear growling at me. I have to get out of here and this beast is blocking my path. I know myself well enough, even if it's only been two weeks, and I can not take this thing down by myself.

The bear lifts both claws into the air and they come falling down to where I'm at. Once the attack lands, I need to get as far away as possible. Jumping to the side this time, the bear makes an even bigger crater than before.

 **CRASH!**

I began to run towards the bear and using its right arm as a step ladder, I was able to get close to its face before dragging the dagger across its right eye. The blood was spraying out of the wound and coated the dagger and my clothes before I was rolling off its back. The bear let out a high pitched roar as it clawed its face to stop the bleeding. Seeing my chance, I bolted out of the area and followed the footprints as best I could. Putting the dagger away, I could hear trees falling behind me as the bear was now officially pissed off.

A minute of running later I come across a rope bridge crossing over a gorge. Not caring whether its safe or not, I run across. I was able to get a third of the way before the black bear appeared and sent its paw to the wooden post holding the bridge.

 **CRASH!**

Its one swing was more than enough to rip both beams apart and sent the end of the bridge falling, with me on the falling edge. Grabbing the rope, I felt gravity take over as I felt like Tarzan.

 _SMASH!_

Right up until I hit the ravines wall. I'm seeing a lot of colors flying around. There was some noise behind me but that faded in time and only the river could be heard. When the world righted itself, I found myself tangled up with rope twisted around my arm and my leg through the wooden board. Carefully extracting my leg I winced at the sudden pain and could see that it has some splinters dug into it and was now bleeding.

Making sure I had a tight grip, I unwove my hand from the rope and began to climb the planks. It was a painful process without use of my leg but I eventually climbed all the way. I laid on the ground to catch my breath and to pull the larger pieces of wood out of my leg, which was difficult as some of them were hidden in my fur which made the process even longer.

"There's no way I can keep this pace up. I need to rest. I've been going at it since yesterday."

Adrenaline had finally left my system and exhaustion took its place. I'm lucky just to stay awake for as long as I have. Pushing myself off the ground, I limped my way to the direction of the footprints.

The sun was beating down up above and the heat was increasing. What little wind I felt vanished due to a trees position as I kept moving forward. The forest eventually parted to reveal a clearing with wooden structures. The biggest one was made of light brown wood with windows covering every side. There was a tower sticking straight out of building with a white flag flying a mountain over two blades crossing each other. Making my way to the large building, I could hear some people talking inside. when the entrance was before me, I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

 _knock knock_

Everyone inside became quiet as I waited patiently for someone to open the door. Wood was creaking loudly as something heavy was approaching. Making sure that my hood was pulled as far over my face as possible, the door slammed open. A tall, overweight woman wearing a white collar shirt, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots answered the door. Her arms and face were bandaged up from what I could see before looking at the ground. This woman before me, If I remember correctly, is Dadan the Mountain Bandit.

Dadan kept looking left and right for whoever was knocking before she tilted her head down to see a small being covered in clothing. She felt the same throbbing pain whenever Garp came to visit while looking at this newcomer.

"If Garp sent ya, turn your ass around now and walk back to where ever the fuck you came from! I ain't taking no more brats!?"

With that said, Dadan slammed the door in my face and the creaking wood sound redoubled as she was walking back to her room, I suppose. But I have gone through to much shit in the twenty-four hours and all I need is a place to sleep for the night just for one bandit to say no?

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I knocked again but this time louder so that the Bandit Boss knows I'm still here. When I didn't hear anyone move around, I just kept knocking on the door.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

 **SLAM!**

"SHUT UP ALREADY, YA DAMN BRAT! DO YOU WANNA BE SHOT FULLA HOLES!?" Dadan screamed as she was waving a rifle around her head. I didn't know she even had a gun. I could see some of her bandages were turning red from the constant moving around.

"Vice Admiral Garp didn't send me here."

"...eh?" was all she could say as her gun fell to the ground and stared at me as said the magic words; Garp was not involved. As she was still trying to piece what I said together, I walked around her and into the bandit house. The men who were sitting around a bedspread stared at me in surprise, as they were expecting their boss. I walked over to the fire pit and took a seat, making sure to cover my back paws with the large poncho.

The large bandit with the rooster hairstyle walked over to me a confused gaze. "Uhm...Who are you?"

"...Someone who needs a place to stay for the night and a way off the Island. I was referred to a group who lived on this mountain who could help me." I know I'm not telling them everything but they don't need to be dragged into any trouble because of me. I also don't want Ace or Luffy seeing me. Not sure how that's going to play out yet. "I'm also willing to pay."

That got everyone, including Dadan who appeared like she had used ' **Shave** ', were sitting in front of me in seiza position. Apparently, the second magic word for them was 'pay/money'.

"How much you got brat? We ain't exactly a hotel out here." Dadan said as she waved her hands around to show me her home. She was right, the whole building consisted of being one large room being divided by blue curtains. From my position, I could see a single door on the far side next to what was a small kitchen with several barrels aligning the wall. On the other side were the blue curtains and a ladder leading to a small alcove with a door to a spare room or attic space. I could hear someone sleeping in there.

"That's fine, the last place I was at...was not as accommodating as you all. As for payment-" I said as I reached into ' **Torii** ' with my hands covered by the poncho and pulled out a stack of paper bills. I placed it just outside of my poncho so that my hands couldn't be seen.

"We welcome you to the Mountain Bandit Lodge! Please make yourself feel at home." Dadan said in an overly cheery manner that got everyone, including myself, to blink at the way her face was smiling. I pulled out another stack of bills and laid it next to the first saying, "I also need some supplies and wondering if one of you could get them for me?"

"You name it, we grab it! We only aim to please!" Now all of the bandits said in a cheerful tone and lowered their heads to the ground. When was the last time these people had any amount of money? Garp really must have a tight leash on them. The bandits were running around the building, I think I saw Dadan climb up the second floor and when she closed the door I heard something crash outside. The bandit Boss came back with a smile and said the second floor was available and they were just going to clean it before it was available.

I just sat there as I tried to figure out my next course of action. My tail was uncomfortable having been stuffed down these tight pants for the last few hours. I tried to reposition myself to elevate my numb third limb when a man about my height carrying a pillow and blankets motioned me to follow him. I got up and was lead to the second-floor room. What once was a storeroom was now completely bare with only a single window blocked by a heavy curtain. Dadan was inside hanging a few un-lite lanterns up on the wall that I could reach. The short bandit placed the bedding next to the door.

"Thank you, uh..."

"Dogra"

"Thank you, Dogra. this is more than enough. Could I borrow a few minutes of your bosses time?" I said calmly and Dogra ran out the door with a slam. Now it was just me and Dadan in a single room.

"How can I help you?" that smile she's wearing was wrong on so many levels. Time to put an end to that.

"Cut the act Dadan, I know your only playing nice for the money," I spoke as I removed my hood to show my entire feline face _._ The way her eyes and tongue were popping out as she threw her arms in the air was funny. She remained like that for a while as I began to remove the poncho and got my tail to come out over the waist. I may need to take up sewing in the future just to make clothes fit my tail.

 **CRASH!**

Dadans must have overloaded her brain as she was currently passed out. Not sure how long this could take, I called ' **Torii** ' out and pulled out some paper and ink to write a list of what I need. I also took the time to write out the plot of ' _One Piece_ ' from what I can remember. Will it me now? No. Will I be able to change the future for the better? More than likely not. One man can not change the future.

Only the individual can change who they want to be.

* * *

The sun was setting from where I could see from the window. The sky was filled with reds and yellows mixing together with purple at the far edge corner. It was...tranquil, is one word to describe how I felt. I was able to finish writing a supply list to give to one of the bandits (in disguise, didn't want them freaking out) so that they could get everything I needed. I also gave them another stack of Beris to purchase them and that they could keep whatever was left. I wonder how much on a numerical scale was the Heavenly Tribute? Probably enough to buy an Island.

I was also able to write out the overall plot of the manga. There may have been things I forgot to add but I got the key points written down and put away in ' **Torii** ' if and when my memory starts to fade. Though I could only remember up to the end of Dresrosa for some reason. I'm sure there was more to it than that but every time I tried I kept seeing a small white figure grabbing my (furred) hand with its hand (?) and leading me somewhere. I couldn't see anything beyond that.

Shaking the melancholy away, I looked over to see that Dadan was still passed out and had that creepy smile again. As much as I want her to rest from her injuries, I still needed to talk to her. Walking over to her, I brought out ' **Torii** ' to see if there was anything I could use. All I could feel when I put my hand in was; Beris (coin/paper), square objects (gold ingots), my dagger, rope, and something wet. Confused, I brought my hand out and could smell the strong scent of alcohol soaked into my fur. Looking at the sleeping Bandit and ' **Torii** ', that same feeling I got back on the boat welled up inside me again.

' **Torii** ' was floating horizontally above Dadan while I was still sitting on the window sill. Moving my right hand forward towards her, I extended my pointer and middle fingers out and curled the others into my palm. Imagining the pool of sake, I flicked my wrist downward and said what came to my mind.

" **Misogi!** "

A second later, a strong stream of sake came through ' **Torii** ' and was drenching Dadans face. She opened her eyes and jumped out of the alcohols path. With a flick of my wrist to the side, the sake stopped coming out and moved ' **Torii** ' back to my side. Dadan was moving her head all over the place, with drops of sake falling down her face and hair as she was trying to figure out where she was when saw me.

"GYEAH! BAKENEKO!" She screamed while pointing at me.

"Yes yes, I'm a monster cat and your an old hag."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG, YA UNRULY BRAT!?"

"Well considering I'm just a kid, that would make you, as the only other being in the room, the old hag," I said with my lips forming into a sly smile. All I received was Dadans twitching face before she released a tired sigh and moving to sit on the ground. Seeing this, I positioned myself in front of her.

"...Are you sure you weren't sent by Garp? This is exactly something he would do. After all the crap he's put me through, I should have expected he dumped a monster on me."

"I take offense to that last remark. I'm a Mink but I wouldn't expect anyone outside of the Marines to know about that, so I'll let that slide. And no, I have no relation to Vice Admiral Garp in any shape or form."

Seeing the tension evaporate from the bandit Boss's shoulders seemed to ease some of her worries.

"Then why are you here?" She asked as her usual scowl appeared in full force.

"What I told you downstairs was all true. A place to stay for the night and a way off the Island. Seeing how my appearance, as you have just experienced, may cause some undesired attention I would like to leave without arousing suspicions. I am more than willing to compensate you for the trouble." I spoke as I removed a handful of paper Beris from ' **Torii** ' and placed them in front of her. I didn't know if her eyes were wide with shock from either the floating yellow box or the amount of money in front of her, probably a combination of both.

She just stared ahead with a blank stare before looking directly at me. She must be thinking about something as my tail was twitching eratically from the tension in the air.

"Where would you even go?"

That was a fair question and an answer that I didn't. Where would I go? I could probably go to an uninhabited Island and live out the remander of my life. But then, would I be happy with that choice?

.

.

No, and even if I could find some happiness in that, the World Noble Jalmack would use everything at his disposal to locate me. You don't steal from a World Noble without paying a cost. The first place anyone will look is uncivilized islands. I would have to find a place where no one would expect me or be constantly on the run.

"...Polestar Islands."

Dadan raised an eyebrow at why I chose that particular cluster of islands. When I didn't elaberate, she sighed and got off the floor. She walked towards the door and was about to open it before her voice filled the room.

"I don't envy your position. I may be human, but if you came to a bunch of bandits for help, you must be desprate. Don't leave this room for a few days. I'll think of something."

With that, she opened and slamed the door in mere seconds and was gone. She didn't even take the Beris with her. I guess that shows what kind of person she really is. With nothing else to do, I took out some paper and what little ink I had left and began to write a few letters to pass the time.

*Changed Cat


End file.
